<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stormy Love by MoonClown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029475">Stormy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown'>MoonClown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur being precious, But I wrote this with me in mind and I am female, But reader can be anyone, F/M, Fluff, Reader is technically gender neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Fleck knocks at your door. It's 1am, he's soaked in rainwater. He's shivering. What do you do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stormy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt I received from an anon on tumblr. I meant for it to be a short drabble but it turned out a bit longer than I planned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sudden knock at your front door startles you out of whatever late night thoughts were running rampant in your brain. You probably should have been in bed, seeing as it was one in the morning, but here you were instead laying on your couch, half paying attention to some rerun of an old black and white movie playing on your television.</p>
<p>To your credit you were dressed in your sleepwear, so you were partially ready for bed. You just hadn’t gotten up the motivation to actually get in bed yet.</p>
<p>With a tired, slightly annoyed grumble, you stood up and headed to the door. You peeked through the peephole to catch a glimpse of whoever could be at your apartment at such a late hour. Immediately you recognized the soft green eyes of your boyfriend, Arthur Fleck.</p>
<p>Instantly you scrambled to unlock the door, swinging it open and grabbing ahold of Arthur’s hand. You flinched upon making contact with his skin. He was freezing!</p>
<p>“Arthur! Arthur, sweetie, what happened!?” You nearly shrieked, not waiting for a response before ushering him inside. You shut and locked the door behind you before turning your attention back to Arthur.</p>
<p>He stood timidly before you, eyes averting your gaze as he awkwardly shuffled his feet. You didn’t fail to notice the shiver that shook his thin frame, nor the growing puddle of water on the floor beneath his shoes.</p>
<p>Obviously he didn’t want to admit the reason why he was now in your living room in the middle of the night, but you were determined to get it out.</p>
<p>“Arthur.” You firmly stated, crossing your arms over your chest and giving (or rather, attempting to give) him a stern look. “Why are you soaking wet? Why are you up at this hour, drenched, and now at my apartment?”</p>
<p>Arthur sighed and finally brought his gaze up to yours. His usually bouncy brown curls that framed his face were currently stuck to his skin, combining with the sad look in his eyes to make him appear like a puppy who had just been scolded.</p>
<p>“I… I couldn’t sleep…” He started, trailing off and looking back down at his feet. You gently sighed and placed a hand under his chin, redirecting his eyes back to yours. With this small encouragement, he continued to speak.</p>
<p>“I thought maybe if I could be with you… Maybe… Maybe I could get to sleep… Or at least not be alone…”</p>
<p>You could feel your heart break at his words. This poor, sweet man… How could you say no to him?</p>
<p>A smile graced your lips as you placed your arms around Arthur’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you know you can come here anytime you want, for any reason.” You placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I just wish you hadn’t walked out in the rain to see me. I would have come over to you in a heartbeat. I do own an umbrella, remember?” You both giggled at that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered. “I just wanted to see you.”</p>
<p>“I know. And I’m glad to see you. But there’s is one thing we have to do before we can head to bed.”</p>
<p>Arthur looked down at you in confusion.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We have to get you out of these clothes. Don’t want you catching a cold, do we? And I know just the way to warm you up…”</p>
<p>You two may not have gotten much sleep that night, but needless to say neither of you were complaining.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>